


Jump Scare Reflex

by boopinbabbit



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Comment Fic, Halloween, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-11
Updated: 2014-10-11
Packaged: 2018-02-20 18:46:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2438972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boopinbabbit/pseuds/boopinbabbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Footsteps crept down the hall, slowly…slowly…Seborga held his breath as they drew near. The music picked up pace as the monster drew his knife, stepping into the room and-</p>
<p>DING-DONG!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jump Scare Reflex

**Author's Note:**

> **empressofspace asked:** That [recent pic](http://stitcheshatesstairs.tumblr.com/post/99705524874/in-honor-of-my-favorite-holiday-have-some) of the micronations in Halloween costumes were really cute... Seborga looks like someone pushed him into a bush. Maybe molossia accidentally did that in embarrassment cause Sebo tried to kiss him. Or Ladonia pushed Sebo cause he though Mol and Seb were being gross.

Footsteps crept down the hall, slowly…slowly…Seborga held his breath as they drew near. The music picked up pace as the monster drew his knife, stepping into the room and-

_DING-DONG!_

"EYAGH!" the red-haired nation yelped, tossing his popcorn bowl into the air and leaping to hide under a pillow. "Don’t kill me!"

On screen the monster stabbed the empty bed and Seborga let out a sigh of relief at realizing the poor _bella_ had gotten away. Though, he wondered if he would be so lucky as the ringing of his doorbell continued. 

"I’m coming, I’m coming," he called out, pushing himself to his feet hastily, pausing a moment to stare in dismay at the scattered remains of his snack before continuing on. "Where did I put the candy…."

Locating the candy bowl proved to be impossible (mostly because he had run out several hours before and was now using the bowl for movie watching purposes), so it was with a heavily (and slightly fearful, little kids could be vicious) heart that Seborga pushed open the door.

"I’m sorry. I ate all of the candy I think but I can give you- oh its just Sealand and Wy. _Ciao_.”

"Seborga!" Sealand cheered, grinning up at him widely. "We’re going trick-or-treating! Wanna come?"

"Uh….well actually I was-"

"Great! Get your costume! We gotta go pick up those other losers quick if we wanna get the best stuff before anyone else!"

Seborga stared down at the practically glowing boy for a beat before turning to give Wy an imploring look. The girl just shrugged, turning to whisper something to the other boy standing with them (something like Turkish delight or Cyprus Tree or- oh! wait! North Cyprus! Yeah!) Seborga hadn’t noticed before, and the redhead realized there was no way he was getting out of this. 

"Fine, fine," he agreed, waving a hand to gesture them all in. "Let me just…go find a sheet or something…..do we even have any white sheets….I don’t think my boss will appreciate me cutting up any of the good ones…."

—————

Several minutes later, the group stepped through the door of Seborga’s house and out into the desert community of Molossia. They had decided it might be best to pick up the rather crabby nation next, since he was more willing to come if he didn’t know there was going to be a big crowd (a fact they all had finally hit on through a lot of trial and error). 

"And also because," Sealand was explaining as he pushed Seborga past the small travel center, "he has more difficulty saying no when you’re the one asking. Good luck!"

"Uh. Right," the red-haired nation agreed, heading up the walkway with a sigh. "The lights are all off, though. Is anyone even here?" He wondered, reaching out to knock on the door. 

No answer. Seborga shrugged and turned away, intending to head back to where the others were waiting. A movement out the corner of his eye caught his attention though and the nation froze, turning to stare in horror at the shadow creeping around the corner towards him. 

Letting out a small shriek, he dove over off the porch and into some sort of bramble bush, getting his sheet hopelessly tangled up in his haste to escape the dreaded-

"Chom!" a familiar small dog barked, rushing forward to lick at Seborga’s face happily. "Chom, chom!"

"Oh, hello there, Chomper," Seborga greeted, sheer relief coursing through him as he paused his struggles. "Could you maybe go get Moz? I seem to be stuck."

It would take nearly twenty minutes to pull the redhead out of the bush (ten of which were spent with Molossia alternating between yelling at him and laughing his ass off), but the kiss he got once he was free was definitely worth the pain (and the tattered remains of his costume). 

Even when the other children started booing and throwing candy at them for “being gross”. All in all, a pretty good start to what was sure to be a very eventful Halloween. 


End file.
